


Harley x Greg - "I'm there for you, Harley."

by HarleyRoses05



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: F/M, Other, dayshift at freddys - Freeform, greg heffley is a simp, oc x greg heffley, zoo wee mama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyRoses05/pseuds/HarleyRoses05
Summary: Greg Heffley just met Harley Thorns, the new girl in his school. After when they first met, Greg slowly starts to prefer her over Holly Hills. Holly takes notice of this, but things go south when Dave Miller shows up in Plainville. Greg starts to wonder how Harley got her wings and why her bow changes colors.
Relationships: Greg Heffley/OC





	Harley x Greg - "I'm there for you, Harley."

**Author's Note:**

> For people who are new to me, here's what my OC's bow colors mean:
> 
> Pink - Happy  
> Blue - Sad  
> Green - Sexual   
> Black - Suicidal   
> Grey - Emotionless   
> White - Confused  
> Yellow - Scared  
> Hot Pink - In love   
> Light Pink - Sick  
> Brown - Disgusted   
> Purple - Sarcasm   
> Magenta - I don't wanna talk so fuck off  
> Purpleish-Grey - Possessed   
> Dark Red - She wants to kill someone 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story, everyone! I LOVE Greg Heffley!

Harley has just moved to Plainville, where Greg Heffley lives. It was a Monday, yesterday, Harley just moved in. Her bow color was currently pink, which meant she was happy and excited about new places. "It's time for School, Harley!" Reminded Harley's dad, Hunter. "Okay dad, love you!" Responded Harley, her bow was still pink, ready to meet new friends. She grabbed her backpack with her belongings in it and was ready to take the bus, that was when she met Greg Heffley for the first time. "Oh, you're new here? I'm Greg, Greg Heffley." Said a young boy in a white shit and black hair, his name was Greg. "Oh! Hello there, my name is Harley, Harley Thorns." Harley responded excitedly. "So are you new here?" Greg asked Harley as they got on the bus sitting next to each other. "Yeah, I am." Harley responded to Greg's question, Greg was starting to like her, she was energetic and bright when it came to new places. She loved exploring but she doesn't do it often. When the bus stopped at Greg's school, they both got in the first period class. "So there's a new kiddin in this school, eh?" Dave asked himself as he was in the Janitor's Closet. "I'll show her what it's like to be horrified." Laughed Dave as he smiled creepily. "Do you have any siblings, Harley?" Asked Gregory in a curious tone. "Oh, I do! Her name is Rosie and she is a purple cat. She is my sister!" Responded Harley in a cheerful manner. "Oh, well I have an older brother, his name is Rodrick. My little brother is Manny." Said Greg. The 1st period teacher told everyone that it was time to finish their missing assignments, and he noticed the new girl, Harley Thorns. "Everyone, we have a new student. Miss, please introduce yourself." Reminded the teacher to Harley. "Oh, alright." Responded to Harley as she was very excited to meet new friends. "My name is Harley, Harley Thorns. I have a sister named Rosie, she is a purple cat." Harley was introducing herself to the class, then, a young boy named Rowley said, "Hello there, Harley!" Harley looked at the boy, "Hello there, young man!" She was very excited to meet new friends. "My name is Rowley, my best friend is Greg." Rowley told Harley as her bow was still pink. After 1st period was done, the three got along really well. But, during the 5th period, things were about to get rough.

"Hey new girl! Over here!" Someone's voice was calling Harley. "Hey, leave her alone!" Yelled Greg, who would soon fall in love with Harley. "What? You love her? AHAHA!" Teased the older boy. Harley's bow was blue, which meant she was sad or is about to cry. "Harley, don't cry! Me and Rowley are here for you. Now would you kindly fuck off, sir? Harley doesn't know you. Now leave the girl alone." Hissed Greg, he NEVER swore before, why now? "Ugh, fine. I will, you mother fuckers." Hissed the school bully as he walked off. "Hey hey hey, Harley, it's okay, things aren't gonna get worse, aren't they? This happens every time, you're gonna get used to it." Reminded Greg in a comforting tone. After 5th period, it was time for gym class, Harley's least favorite. She wanted to stick with Rowley and Greg. Greg was starting to like Harley more than Holly Hills. "Hey Harley, do you pull any pranks?" Asked Greg. "Totally!" Greg didn't expect a really fast response from her, really. "I pull pranks with my sister all the time! It's fun!" It seems like Harley was rocking her new friends. Greg was slowly starting to fall in love with Harley, more than Holly, how could this be? He just met her. "Do you play any video games?" Asked Greg curiously. "Yeah! I totally do!" Cheered Harley in a giggly manner. This girl was gonna be Greg's new love interest. He could care less about what Holly thinks. 

It was lunch time, Greg was telling Harley about his humor. "What'cha doing?" Asked Greg as he was ready to tell his joke to Harley. "Eating chocolate" Responded Harley. "Where'd ya get it?" Greg was ready to impress Harley. "A doggy dropped it." Harley responded as she was laughing. "My future boyfriend came up with that one." Whispered Harley to a random girl next to Greg's classmates. "You guys are gross." The girl hissed as she left her table to move to another lunch table. Harley loved Greg's sense of humor. She wanted to be with him. Greg just met her, and he is in LOVE with her. "I want to have a sleepover with you, Greg." Said Harley, Greg has NEVER gotten this far with a girl before. 'WHAT? I JUST MET HER, she pulls pranks, she plays video games, she sleeps on Saturdays and Sundays, she's just everything that Holly isn't! Forget about Holly, I am in love with Harley now!' Greg thought to himself, this was exciting. "I'll have to ask my mom and dad first." Added Harley. This day has been GREAT for Greg, he might get a girlfriend soon. Who cares what Holly thinks. Harley is Greg's new love interest. "So you have any love interests, Harley?" Asked Greg curiously, this is a great chance for Greg. "Uh, no, I-I don't, really." Responded Harley, her bow turning Hot Pink, which did mean she was in love. "Remember Harley, when it comes to pranks, timing is everything." Greg was giving Harley advice. Harley knows that Greg IS the funniest kid in her school. This was gonna be great for Harley and Greg. For sure it would be, what can go wrong?


End file.
